Moonlit Murders, Sunlit Silence
by Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy
Summary: Konoha has finally been introduced to the 'ancient evil' of legend and it seems only Sukoshi is willing to pay the price for freedom. "They can only be killed when embraced, in sunlight, by a former virgin fresh out of a man's bed." ItaOC rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: what do you think?

_Legends_

We were always told to wary of handsome men after nightfall because we were female and easily overpowered by the demons said to roam our lands.

The old tales were filled with handsome demons that seduced, and usually killed, women.

The night was filled with untold dangers for us of the 'weaker' sex.

Most of the villager's never listened to Hiruzen-jii-sama's stories except for my milk-sister and I. My milk-mother had raised us on these stories.

So we were already believers when it all started.

-0-0-0-0-

Kin was the first victim.

The pretty, if petty, young woman's face was unfortunately forever frozen in horror and pain, mouth opened in a silent scream.

The only evidence on her body was that of a vicious man who had brutalized her- other than the "lover's marks" her body was completely untouched by poison or weapon.

It was extremely unsettling to those of us who heeded the old legends' warnings.

When my healer milk-mother was finally allowed to see Kin's body, and the marks on it, she paled and I saw fear flicker through her normally bright green eyes.

Miyabi pulled us both aside after they removed her body from our modest hut. "Girls, the ancient evil has finally found our village and you two will definitely be targets. Tread carefully and stick together my daughters."

"We will oka-san." She studied our solemn expressions for a few moments before nodding and sending us out to collect the plants and herbs we were running out of.

We took our baskets, donned our cloaks, and left the somber village behind as we trekked through the forest.

We were still out collecting in the forest when _**he**_ rode up.

-0-0-0-0-

DUN DUN DUN!

My inspiration for this darker story was the new movie Red Riding Hood- I imagined their village (Konoha) to be more like European villages than the one in the actual manga/anime; of course the big plot twist (that makes it original) is the kind of 'ancient evil' I'm using.

And no, it's not a werewolf or shape-shifter though guesses are welcome. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only the plot.

_The Handsome New Arrival_

We were gathering some ginger when we heard sound of a horse, or horseman, approaching.

Mika froze beside me and quickly got back on her feet, scanning the surrounding forest uneasily. "I think w-we should go back n-now, Sukoshi. We got everything oka-san a-asked for."

I frowned at my nervous milk-sister. "Mika-chan, you know how much Miyabi loves it when we bring back extras of the ingredients that are used most often. Besides, who knows where that horse is headed? It could go right past us and not even realize we're here."

She remained standing, flinching at any sudden noises while I continued to gather the needed medicinal plants as the sound of hooves faded into nothing.

I smiled to myself and kept working while Mika kept spinning this way and that, as if trying to keep all angles of the clearing in her sight.

"Sukoshi…"

It wasn't until she whispered my name that I realized she had stopped moving and was looking in the same direction my back was turned to.

She raised a shaking hand to point behind me as she murmured the one thing I didn't want to hear in that moment.

"…he's here…it's too late…"

My frown was firmly in place as I turned to take in the sight of a black cloaked man (it was too big to be a woman) on a large black stallion.

The colors of the setting sun lit him up in a beautiful array of colors as the blood drained away from my face.

He was pulling back the hood.

We both inhaled sharply when the absent hood revealed pale, aristocratic features, dark eyes, and dark hair.

Our green eyes met then, in a moment of shared panic. We were alone, the sun was setting, and he was undeniably beautiful.

"…oh kami have mercy."

We turned and fled as one, ignoring any and every sound coming from behind us.

Soon we spotted our humble home, the healer's hut, where our mother surely was at this time of day.

"OKA-SAN!" Mika's echoing terrified scream as well as our mad flight through the gates drew immediate attention to us- and the forest we had fled from.

Miyabi was soon standing in front of us. "What's wrong girls?"

Mika was still shaking so I answered instead- making sure everyone could hear my voice.

"There was a stranger in the forest."

The crowd immediately began shifting and murmuring to one another at my statement as my youfu made his way towards us.

"He was wearing black and riding on the finest black stallion I've ever laid eyes on."

One older woman, her face already twisted into a suspicious scowl, spoke then. "And you exchanged words with this…stranger?"

I shook my head quickly. "Oh no, we fled immediately."

A young man scoffed rather loudly and spoke even louder. "Aye, both of ye ran like a bunch o' cowards."

My youfu hit him soundly over the head and I had to hide my smirk as he cowered before my huge 'father'.

"You would advise my daughters to stay and fight a man who could be armed while no one knows they need help?"

He was fairly shaking in his boots he was so scared of Moku.

"O-o-of c-c-course n-not s-sir. T-t-t-that w-w-would b-be s-s-stupid of m-me."

'Damn straight it would.'

A sound finally filtered to our ears as Mika and I turned to one another.

"I hear hooves…" She nodded. "As do I…"

Everyone turned to watch the handsome man ride through our gates.

It was nearly night.

-0-0-0-0-

Ok, the reason the rating is so high is because several…unpleasant things are mentioned and I just want to be safe about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HA!

_A Lord?_

Mika immediately grabbed my hand and squeezed. I assumed that every story we've ever heard about the monsters of the night were swirling through her mind right now- just as they were doing in mine.

She pressed closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Do you think he followed us?"

I watched him as he rode forward, towards our village leader Tsunade, as if he did it all the time.

He was relaxed, comfortable. He wasn't the least bit nervous or worried. His clothes were also the slightest bit wrinkled- like he had slept on the ground recently.

"He was headed here- he did not follow us. He also didn't kill Kin- he couldn't have."

It was obvious that she didn't believe me. "How could you possibly know that for certain?"

"Miyabi always said my instincts were good and that I should always trust them- he did not kill Kin."

She frowned but nodded slowly. "You've never really steered me wrong before…"

I opened my mouth to speak but Tsunade's loud voice drowned the words before I even spoke them. "We welcome you to our humble village, Lord Itachi."

My eyes widened in shock- I had not pegged him for a lord.

He led his horse forward and was now talking to her and Hiruzen-jii-sama while the beautiful stallion tossed his head and rolled his eyes.

The crowd was much too close to him for his comfort it seemed. Well I could fix that.

I moved through the crowd with the ease born of much practice and finally reached the beautiful animal's side.

I rested a calming hand on his neck and he lowered his head to snuffle about my green skirts. I smiled and began to scratch his ear.

"Oi!" I jumped in shock when my arm was grabbed roughly and I was wrenched around to face a man with blunt, ugly face with blackened teeth and sneer across his features.

"What do you think you're doing little bastard? Trying to steal something, eh?"

I gagged a little as his pungent breath hit my face. I quickly jerked my arm out of his grasp and whistled shrilly.

The stallion, who had been combat trained as I had assumed, kicked out and managed to land a glancing blow to his gut.

He staggered back and I rested a hand on the beast's black flank beside me.

"A bastard I may be but at least I have manners."

I turned and bowed to the village's new arrival and the current and past village leaders before striding back to Mika's side and taking her hand, dragging her along behind me.

"Come sister, we still have work to do."

I still wanted a bit of vengeance for my still smarting arm so I turned and called over my shoulder, "You quite rough with women, aren't you?"

And, just as I thought, so of the dumber men immediately attacked him while yelling about him being the murderer.

They do so play right into one's hands, don't they?

-0-0-0-0-

The next chapter will take place a few days after this one because I'm kind of lazy and don't want to write about them finding more dead girls- it's kind of depressing that way, you know?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: oh yeah, I totally own the Naruto characters- and my hair is naturally purple too.

_Curfew_

A few days later…

"Those girls became victims because they were out at night instead of staying in their homes. So, as of right now, Konoha has a dusk to dawn curfew. Anyone caught out during these times shall be arrested as a suspect or thief." Tsunade's serious amber eyes scanned over the assembled crowd before nodding. "You may return to your jobs or homes now."

People immediately gathered in groups to leave and gossip until only Mika, Miyabi, Tsunade, Hiruzen-jii-sama, and I were left.

Miyabi led us to where Tsunade was arguing with Hiruzen-jii. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama…"

The busty blonde turned to look at us- one of the village healers, her daughter, and the bastard girl the healer had adopted.

"The…person who killed those young women wasn't human; it was an-"Miyabi." My milk-mother stopped talking immediately.

"Those creatures are just legends and folk tales- not the truth. If you continue to spread those stories around the entire village will fall apart in fear- I can't have that, so I'm going to ask you to leave the village."

My youbo nodded. "As you wish Tsunade-sama…" She turned and walked off, Mika only a step behind her but I lingered.

"I apologize Sukoshi, for sending away those that you see as family but-"I understand Tsunade-sama. I have but one thing to add to my youbo's argument- folk tales are word-of-mouth stories…not myths…"

I bowed to the two adults before turning and striding off after my 'family'.

To get from the town square to our hut I had to pass by the mansion that Lord Itachi now lived in- it had belonged to his grandfather until the entire clan had moved away mysteriously.

As I walked by the large house I was pulled into an alley by an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"You won't scream when I remove my hand or else."

I nodded and he removed his hand slowly, obviously expecting me to scream anyway.

As soon as his grip had loosened I spun around to look at my attacker- only to come face to face with Lord Itachi Uchiha.

"You believe the old stories and legends are, in fact, true." It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway.

He studied me for a long moment- it was like his dark, intense eyes were scrutinizing my soul.

"Then you will help me. You will return here before moonrise."

I crossed my arms over my chest with a derisive snort. "Why in the name of all the kami would I, a young unmarried girl, come here, to your home, at night? I'm not stupid."

"No, but you do want to rid your village of the evil haunting it."

I pursed my lips unhappily. He was sharp bastard that was for sure.

"Fine, I shall see you tonight."

I spun away from him and headed to the hut that had been my home for seventeen years, the soon to be empty healers hut.

-0-0-0-0-

I just remembered that I didn't mention's anyone's ages.

Sukoshi (the main character) is 17. Sakura will be 18. Itachi is 23. And so on and so forth.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: …yeeeeaaaaah-no.

_After Dark_

The gates were closed at sunset, the doors at dusk.

I had finished helping my adopted family pack up the few things they owned. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall- I had forgotten how to let them.

Turns out, they had been planning on moving soon, they wanted to return to their first home. That's why Miyabi had helped train Sakura in the healing arts.

Sakura would soon move into the hut, I was expected to help gather the herbs and plants and make sure she didn't exhaust herself taking care of her patients.

I sighed and lay down beside Mark and Kai, Moku and Miyabi's nine year old twins.

I waited until they were asleep before throwing a charcoal gray dress on and pulling out my secret black and gray cloak and slipping out the back door.

I slipped through the darkened streets carefully, avoiding light like the plague.

My smirk was hidden in the shadow of my hood as I slunk to the side of town where the old Uchiha Compound was.

Everything was going according to plan until a hand clamped over my mouth and I was jerked down another small alley. 'That's twice in one day.'

"And what are you doing here?"

My eye twitched. He didn't even realize it was his invited guest.

I jerked his arm down just enough to speak. "Do you always treat guests this way or am I just special?"

He spun me around and jerked my hood off.

I frowned at the rough treatment. "You have such a way with women my lord."

He merely blinked before turning and walking off. "Come."

I rolled my eyes at his back. "Yes master."

He raised an eyebrow at me but I merely glanced to side putting my 'I-am-superior' mask on.

I was rather surprised when he looped his arm around my waist and escorted me inside.

He led me through the confusing labyrinth of corridors and hallways while I stared around me in awe. "A girl could get lost in here."

I was granted a smirk from my companion and, surprisingly, a sentence as well. "That's why I'm here."

I blinked once before just smiling up at him- he wasn't all that bad.

Then we stopped and he pushed me into a fire lit, obviously masculine bedchamber.

I couldn't help but panic just a little bit on the inside.

He seemed to have noticed this because he motioned towards a table. "Sit, we have much to discuss."

I sighed. "Yes, we do."

-0-0-0-0-

The next chapter explains what the monster/great evil is, what its food source is, and how to kill it.

It won't be posted until I get a review.

:D come on, you know you can do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: oh yeah, and I'm a millionaire in my spare time…

This chapter has been uploaded thanks to the wonderful xSmittenKittenx, who reviewed. It is also now dedicated to her to being so wonderful. ^-^

(You'd think I'd asked them kill themselves instead of write a little review.)

_Explanations_

He had been staring at me with those dark, fathomless eyes of his and I was embarrassed to realize that I had been staring back.

I licked my lips nervously and decided to start the conversation. "What…what killed them?"

I glanced up to see him inhale sharply. "It was…a male sex demon called an incubus. They feed off the life force of a woman during…sex."

I cocked my head to the side at that. Kin hadn't been a virgin. "Hiruzen-jii-sama tells us about the legends- he said that only virgin's were targeted."

His dark eyes were flat, serious. "They used to only go after virgin's…until one of them learned that **any** woman would do."

I shivered a little. '…that makes every woman a target…even Tsunade…'

I bit my lip- I was thinking of every woman in the village I had ever met, then I tried to imagine Konoha without them.

I couldn't.

Not even the cranky, angry ones.

I met his gaze once more, determined.

"How does one get rid of an…incubus?"

I noticed a muscle in his jaw jump before he spoke.

"The midwife who birthed my mother left a journal with us when she left. She had…a past with the creatures and it explains everything about them and its sisters and daughters, the 'succubus'."

My left eye twitched. That was **not** an answer.

"I assume that a succubus is a just a female version of her brothers and fathers."

"But they can't have children."

**That** made me freeze.

An incubus could impregnate a woman?

I shook those thoughts away to worry over them later.

"I said I would help you, but how much help can I honestly be if I do not know what I am supposed to be doing?"

I had fixed him with as steely a gaze as I could muster when I noticed a slight flinch flicker over his features briefly.

'Why would he flinch?'

His eyes closed briefly, and in that one moment, he looked like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

Then his weighty gaze fell back on me.

The words that came out of his mouth next…changed my life forever.

"They can only be killed when a former virgin, fresh out of a man's bed, embraces it in sunlight."

-0-0-0-0-

Did any see that coming?

Anyone at all?

(Besides you, Sukiyo18/Sukki18 _**-whatever you call yourself!-**_ you don't count. :P)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: **LOL**nope! :D

_Oh…Well…_

I blinked.

And blinked again.

"Well…damn. You do need help."

I couldn't stop the helpless giggles from escaping. "Well…at least…I know that…it's not just…me!"

The giggles continued for another minute before a rough sob stopped them.

I stared into the fire with a self-deprecating smirk twisting my lips.

"First I'm bastard found wild in the woods, now I have to help a man get rid of an incubus by giving up my virginity. Marvelous."

He seemed to be uncomfortable. "I will not force you to help me."

I looked him right in the eyes then. "But I'm the only girl besides my milk-sister Mika who believes the legends whole-heartedly…and she's leaving soon. I'm the **only** one who can help you."

His eyes closed again. "I apologize for dragging you into this."

I opened my mouth to say something but he stood and held out a hand, hauling me to my feet gently.

"Here, this should have any information you might want to know. It's time for you to go home."

I nodded and took the smooth leather bound journal from him, sliding it into my pocket to look over later.

"…um…do you expect me to sleep with…you?"

I had ducked my head by now- anything to hide my flaming cheeks.

Gentle fingers lifted my face up so I could his softer looking features.

"It is your body, your choice."

I could keep the soft smile off my face.

"That was the smartest answer you could have given."

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing the hand he was about to take from my face. I tugged on it lightly and flashed another smile at him.

"I'll need you to be my guide again, my lord."

He nodded. "It's Itachi."

I mentally slapped myself at that. I had never given him my name. "Sukoshi."

A smirk flickered across his mouth before his hand was once more placed at the small of my back to guide me.

I smiled into the darkness, mouthing a secret for it to keep.

'I could be falling for him.'

-0-0-0-0-

…I actually have nothing to add here…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: …what do you think?

_Kimi_

We had reached the back door and I was just lifting my hood up to cover my hair and face when a middle-aged walked through the doorway to our right.

"Oh! We had a female visitor did we? Well be sure to come back some time for dinner dear."

She laughed as she continued to walk through another doorway to disappear.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Kimi, the housekeeper."

I grinned and chuckled lightly.

"Is every older woman in your life like that? Because if so…I really need to get to know you better, milord."

I spun away from him then and slipped out the door, creeping through the shadows to get back home- preferably before anyone noticed I was gone.

My stomach roiled uncomfortably- I had a bad feeling.

I just hope my youfu was asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Youfu- adopted father

Sorry it's so short…


End file.
